


Take My Hand

by sunshinecloud



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cloud - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, M/M, NielWoon, PeachCloud, Take my hand, They are so cute i will never stop loving them, no one can attack me like how i attack myself, peach - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinecloud/pseuds/sunshinecloud
Summary: Kang Daniel just want to hold Ha Sungwoon's hand





	Take My Hand

~ You've through a lot  
If it's too hard  
That you might can't endure it  
All by yourself  
Just take my hand  
Lean on me,  
My small and precious hyung ~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel keep staring at the note that he just wrote. It's actually more like; 'Can I hold your hand? I know it's hard but you keep it all by yourself. Tell me that you're not fine and lean on me. I want to protect you'

Daniel just let out sigh. Just if he have that kind of courage to write or even just tell him directly? Daniel fold the paper and put it in Sungwoon's bag.

"Daniel. We will be starting again," Jisung said.

"Oh. I'll be there," Daniel said.

He walk out from waiting room and join the other. They resume their shooting. 

Daniel always being right by Sungwoon side. But he couldn't say anything. Just laugh at the jokes his team mates tells.

Daniel look at Sungwoon. He know that Sungwoon has been through so many hardship lately. But he keep act just fine.

He always saw Sungwoon secretly crying. Alone. It's hurt. That he couldn't do anything.

Sungwoon always act strong when he's not. He didn't show that he's having through hardships. Especially to the younger team mates.

Once, Jisung told them to treat Sungwoon nicely and don't hurt his feeling because a day before, Jisung just caught Sungwoon crying alone. And they all know that Sungwoon is a boy that shed so many tears.

Daniel look at Sungwoon's hand. It's just a few cm apart. Daniel tries to hold Sungwoon's hand but-

"Did you guys bring battery?" Jihoon asked to Sungwoon making Daniel gain back his sense. He pulls back his hand away from Sungwoon's hand.

"I brought it. I will take it," Sungwoon said. Then, he walks toward the waiting room.

Daniel sigh again.

"Hyung. Are you alright?" Woojin asked.

"Why?" Daniel asked him back.

"I noticed that you keep sighing," Woojin said.

"Nothing. Don't worry, my cute sparrow," Daniel said while pinching Woojin's cheeks.

"I know that I'm cute but since when I'm your sparrow?" Woojin said while rubbing his cheeks.

 

The shooting keep on for a few hours. After all done, they prepare themselves to go back to their dorm.

Daniel keep glancing at Sungwoon. He's wondering if Sungwoon already read that note or not.

One by one of the members leaving the waiting room. Before Daniel could walk out, he feels like someone is holding his hand.

He turns toward that person. It's Sungwoon.

"What are you doing, hyung?" Daniel asked. Pretend that he didn't do anything.

"You told me to take your hand. That I can lean on you," Sungwoon said.

"M-mwoya. When I did-" Daniel stop talking as Sungwoon shows the note.

"Who else that casually love to call me small and precious hyung if it's not you?" Sungwoon asked.

"I-it might be someone else," Daniel said.

"Then? Why are you keep stuttering? Do you think I didn't know how's your handwriting look like?" Sungwoon asked.

"I-" Sungwoon hugs Daniel. Cutting Daniel's word again. "H-hyung,"

"Thank you. It mean a lot to me," Sungwoon said while still hugging Daniel. Daniel can't help but to smile. He hugs his hyung back.

"That's right. You can lean on me," Daniel said.

**Author's Note:**

> this is lame... i know.. but i love them so much.. so...


End file.
